Unwanted
by SkyUnderTheSea
Summary: Elizabeth is not the only Tudor child born in the afternoon of September 7, 1533. How does the birth of another daughter affect the outcome of Anne Boleyn's fate? Is it for better or worse? Highly AU.
1. Chapter 1

I noticed that a lot of Tudors AU fanfiction plays with the idea of twins, usually in the form of two boys or a boy or a girl. I decided I wanted to try my own take on this but mess with it a bit. I'm basing this on history more or less so I may not be following some of the happenings in the show. This is my first fanfic ever, so any type of feedback would be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors show as it belongs Showtime and its other respectable owners.

* * *

September 7, 1533

Henry Tudor, King of England, paced his Privy Chamber anxiously. His true and lawful wife, Queen Anne, had been in labor for hours and she had yet to deliver their son into the world. The birth of this golden child was the moment he had been waiting for, he had been waiting years for the moment where he could hold his son and heir in his arms and proclaim him to his subjects as the next ruler of their glorious kingdom. This was his (and Anne's) moment of glory. With a prince in the royal cradle, not only would he have an heir to carry the Tudor legacy, but the English people would see how God had blessed his union with his beloved Anne and would come to accept her as Queen. They would forget about his sister in law, the infertile Katherine and her sickly daughter, the Lady Mary. They would not dare to call Katherine his wife and Mary his heir apparent when there was Anne holding a healthy prince in her arms. No, Henry was sure they wouldn't dare. In moment now, he thought, he would have a son. Henry sunk down into a chair and started massaging his temples and drifted off to sleep with the image of his prince in his mind.

* * *

Henry awoke to the sound of the heavy oak door leading to his chambers being thrown open loudly, followed by the breathless running of his wife's lady in waiting.

"Your majesty!" the woman huffed out between breaths before sinking into a rushed curtsey, "The Queen has been delivered of healthy baby girl, but she continues to labor. The other child shall be born in a matter of minutes!"

A girl. Henry had no expected to have a girl off of Anne so soon, not at least until they had a two or three sons inside the royal nursery. And a son still to come, he mused. God had not only blessed his union with a prince but a princess who could replace Mary in the hearts of his subjects! Henry felt a tinge of guilt, knowing that Mary was just as much as his daughter as this new princess, legitimate or not.

_"I will think of it later, now is not the time for ill thoughts. Not at the time when my son is being born!"_ he thought. Out loud, he said, "Very well! I shall expect to hear of my son's arrival as soon as he is here. Go attend the Queen and the Princess. Send Her Majesty my love and good wishes."

With a swift curtsey, the woman left to go attend her mistress with the birth of her child.

"Bring me Wiltshire and Rochford. I wish for them to be here when I receive the news of the birth of my son!" Henry roared to his guards.

He laughed a big hearty laugh as a smile spread over his face. Twins! Katherine had only given him one mere daughter during their twenty three long faux marriage. Now Anne was accomplishing more than Katherine ever did in a mere nine months. This was surely a sign from God that their marriage was blessed. How he longed to hold his sweetheart in his arms and praise her for giving him two children so soon. Anne, how much he loved his dark haired beauty. The long seven year wait to call her his wife had all been worth it! A son and a daughter, before they had even been wedded a year! Henry shook his head in disbelief.

"No other woman in Christendom could do it but my sweet Anne." He said as his father in law was announced to him.

"I heard the mighty wail of the Prince from outside Her Majesty's chambers as I was about to leave to see Your Majesty. George shall be here soon, as he was trying to find inquire about how the babe fairs. What a pair of lungs the boy has! He shall be a credit to Your Majesties in every way." Boleyn said, rising from his swift bow to take the King's hand in his own.

George walked slowly into the King's chambers. He bowed low, sinking to his knee. Henry walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dearest George, how fairs the Prince and Princess" he said with a garish smile.

"Your majesty" he said softly, still on bended knee.

"Tell George, how fairs my son? I promise not to send you to the tower if he resembles his uncle more than myself." The King teased.

George remained silent with his face lowered to the ground. Fear struck into Henry's heart. Anne! Childbirth takes the lives of women often, and Anne had not birthed one but two babes. It was rare for a woman to survive such a trying labor, but surely Anne had. She was strong; she had survived the Sweat when many men had perished. Surely she hadn't died in childbirth, nor could she even be ill. Not his Anne! God could not take her from him, not so soon!

"Anne! Please, tell me Anne is fine. She hasn't..."

"Your Majesty", George interrupted, "The Queen is fine. She is in no danger of dying of childbed fever. Your Majesty…" he began, taking a deep breath, "The Queen has been delivered of a daughter." Seeing the confusion on the King's face, he clarified "A second daughter."

* * *

I'm not so sure how that went, but please tell me if it's decent or not. A lot of people use the idea of Anne having twins, twin boys or a twin brother for Elizabeth. I gave Elizabeth a twin sister to spice stuff up. I was always curious to what Henry's reaction would be to having two daughters instead of his desired son. If this sounds interesting, tell me. Give me some helpful criticism too so I can approve on this. Thank you. (:


	2. Chapter 2

I really appreciate all of the positive feedback! I noticed some grammar errors after I uploaded the first chapter, and I apologize for them. Also, if you notice a writing flaw or if something in the story doesn't make sense, tell me. I want to make this the best story I can. Thank you so much.

* * *

Chapter 2

A death like silence hung over the room. A single word had not been spoken since George's solemn announcement of the arrival of the second princess. It had probably been only a couple of minutes but to those in attendance of the King, the relatives of the woman who had just born two princesses instead of a desired son, it felt like hours. None of them had moved from their position. Thomas was standing near the window, watching the scene in front of him with a ghostly pale face. George still stood kneeling at the King's feet, his head to the ground. Henry's hand was still placed on his brother in law's shoulder but his grip on it had tightened to where he was causing George discomfort, though the inflicted would not dare show it upon his face in fear of giving the King more reason to turn his fury upon the Boleyn family. Henry's smile had long faded from his smug face and was replaced by an expressionless façade.

Minutes passed by, the silence becoming agonizing for the two men. Thomas was saying a silent prayer to Heaven, that the King would not take his anger out on him for his daughter's failure. After all, Thomas wasn't the insufferable woman that had just given the King two useless daughters instead of the desired prince, though he had fathered the miserable girl. How he wished that the King hadn't tired of his other daughter, Mary. Mary had borne a son to her late husband William Carey, who had too much of a resemblance to his silly father to pass as the King's brat. If only Mary's son could have been the King's bastard or at least looked less like her husband and could have passed for his. It would be much better to have a bastard grandson of a king than two inadequate princesses who would only serve to anger him. Thomas loved Anne, as she was the most practical and intelligent of his two daughters, but he would love very much to ring her neckat this moment. She knew very well how important it was for her to give the King a son. He could see from his son in law's face that he would not be getting his dukedom now, not when his daughter had failed him so.

George Boleyn was terrified. Not so much for himself, as for his sister. He had been looking forward to becoming an earl after his father received the dukedom he was sure to be graced with following the birth of his nephew. George had even hoped that they would name their son and heir after himself, Anne's beloved brother, and that the future King would share his name. As much would have liked the new title, he was more scared for Anne than disappointed over the lost opportunity. Though all three of the surviving Boleyn siblings were close in age, he had always been closer to Anne than Mary. Each of the siblings were a year apart in age and he had always preferred the witty company of Anne to Mary, though he loved his other sister dearly. The thought of his beloved sister facing the wrath of her husband for something he didn't think (contrary to his father's belief) was not her fault struck fear in his heart. He had always been a protective brother to Anne, though he was a year younger. If Anne's husband had been anybody else he would have defended her from her husband's wrath, but since George preferred to keep his head firmly on his neck, he was at a loss at how to spare Anne from the King's anger. So he stayed kneeling at the King's feet with his shoulder being uncomfortably gouged by his monarch's nails.

Henry didn't know which of his emotions was stronger at the moment. He was relieved that Anne wasn't dying, that she was in no way at risk to dying. The first few seconds after George's proclamation, he felt pure relief that his wife was safe from harm. Then, however, George's words replayed in his mind. _"The Queen has been delivered of a daughter…A second daughter." _ Henry's first reaction was to kick his brother in law away from him and storm to Anne's birthing chamber and give her a piece of his mind. He had waited seven years to have her and this is how she repaid him? Not one, but two daughters! How Katherine would laugh, how all of Europe would mock him when they heard that the King's new wife, if they would even call her that, hadn't given him his prince after all he had done to have her, to get a son off of her! Henry felt rage and embarrassment. How dare she do this to her husband and lord! It was her duty to give him a son, many sons! She could give him daughters when the succession was secured. In fact, Henry would welcome pretty princesses from Anne with open arms, loving them just as much as any son, if he only had sons first! Just one son, if only she had given him a son before giving birth to the princesses! Henry moved his hand from his brother in law and began to pace his chambers, leaving George kneeling on the floor.

Henry rubbed his head. He was angry, but the fact that both his wife and daughters were healthy did not escape his notice. Twins were unusual, highly rare. Rarer still was it for both of the twins to survive, let alone be healthy. And Anne was healthy too. Women died bringing children into the world all the time, but Anne had survived birthing two babes. Surely this was a sign that God blessed their marriage by giving Anne such fertility and their new daughters such health. _Daughters_, not sons. If God wanted to show the English people how blessed his and Anne's marriage was, why not bless him with two sons? Or a son and a daughter even? Katherine's first pregnancy resulted in a stillborn daughter. Anne's first pregnancy didn't result in just one healthy baby, but two, though they were girls. Of course, he thought, his marriage to Katherine had never been true and lawful like his marriage to Anne. Was God testing him?

"I wish to be alone with my thoughts. You may both leave." Henry said with a wave of dismal.

"Your majesty." Thomas said with a deep bow before exiting the room.

George rose from his place on the floor and walked slowly over to the King. He looked him in the face and said with newly found courage, "Lady Shelton tells me that the younger of the princesses has your eyes, while the elder has your hair. They will be a credit to your majesty and their beauty shall rival any princess in Christendom. Your daughters will make you very proud, your majesty, I swear to you."

He gave the deepest bow he had could before walking from the room, leaving the stunned King behind.

* * *

The Queen's ladies were quietly cleaning up the birthing chamber, careful not to disturb their mistress who was lying on the great bed holding her new children in her arms. Though they could tell that she was disappointed that neither of her babies were boys, their mistress had yet to look away from the tiny bundles since the midwife had carefully placed them in her arms. They were speaking in hushed whispers, wondering how the King would react to the birth of two daughters instead of a son. The ladies that had served Katherine and who were still loyal to her, had to keep themselves from smiling at Anne's failure. The others looked at their Queen with pity, for she was sure to suffer from this misfortune. No matter their stand on the situation, none of the ladies new what to say to their Queen and hadn't spoken to her, accept to comment upon the little princesses health, as was customary.

"Do you think His Majesty will let me name them?" Anne asked to no one in particular.

The ladies, not knowing what to say, pretended not to hear their Queen pose such a question and continued their tasks.

Anne raised her voice. "I shall like to name the first born Elizabeth. The name does suit her quite well, does it not?"

When her ladies still did not answer her she cleared her throat and declared, "It is only polite to answer when being spoken to, especially by your mistress. You shall answer when your Queen speaks to you. I am the Queen. I shall be obeyed. One of you, speak!"

The ladies stood in shock, none of them speaking. Anne stared each of them down like a hawk, determined to receive the respect she deserved as Queen of England, regardless if she had not delivered a prince. They would show her the respect she deserved.

"Why won't any of you speak? I asked a simple question. I can see it in your faces, the pity. I birthed girls, beautiful baby girls, Princesses of England. I do not need your pity. You may all leave. I wish to be alone with my daughters." Anne said, in a regal voice.

Not comfortable with the idea of leaving their Queen unsupervised so shortly after giving birth, the ladies reluctantly started to leave. "Your majesty" The ladies said as they curtsied to her.

As they left for the door, Anne stopped them. "You have not showed Their Highnesses correct respect."

Anne stared at them with big black eyes. Female or not, her children were royal and deserved respect. Everyone would know this, starting with her cowardly ladies.

"Your Highnesses" they muttered, quietly with small curtseys before exiting.

"One of you, please inform the King that I wish for him to see his daughters."

A young girl, who Anne believed was trying to warm her way into her husband's bed, nodded, before responding that she would go to him.

When the last of the ladies had left the room, Anne returned her gaze back to her babies. The one propped in her left arm, the elder twin, was sleeping soundly. She was a beautiful child. Her face was still pink from birth and even though she was a twin, she was the picture of health. She had little red curls on her small head, the same shade as her father's, and the softest skin Anne had ever felt. If she opened her eyes, Anne could again see their dark beautiful dark blue color, that she was positive would darken to mirror her own dark eyes when she got older.

"My Elizabeth" Anne whispered, before turning her attention to her other daughter.

Her other daughter, in her right arm, was the smaller of the two. She was still an overall healthy babe, but a little less so than her older sister. She needed a slap on the buttocks from the midwife to make her take her first breath of life, while her sister did so on her own. This did not mean a thing to her mother, who loved her from the moment she laid eyes on her. Both of her daughters resembled Henry, but this one was the mere image of her father, down to her crystal blue eyes and the whine she gave when she seemed to notice that her mother was giving her sister attention and not herself. The only thing about her that was not purely Henry was her hair. It was red like her father's, but a dark red color. The deepest red that Anne had ever seen, and she had a full head of hair already!

"If your father will permit it, my princess, then you will be my darling little Ella." Anne said while smiling down at her.

"Mes belles filles."

Elizabeth and Ella, the Princesses of England.

* * *

I usually hate when people name AU princesses/princes names that wouldn't usually be used during this time period or even used at all, but I couldn't think of a better name for this baby and the girl that she will be once the story progresses than Ella. It fits the image that I have for her in my mind perfectly and I never thought that Anne would name her daughter Margret (I don't think it has enough flair for Anne's taste) and Eleanor doesn't fit this little girl. And even though historically Elizabeth was almost named Mary to show that she was the new heiress, I didn't want to do that. So little Princess Ella it is. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thank you for the reviews and for reading my story! It's very much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 3

Henry was surprised to find his wife's chambers devoid of ladies. The only sound that came from the room was the roaring of the fire in the corner and Anne's soft murmurs to the babes lying in her arms. She was so engrossed by the tiny infants that she didn't notice that her husband was watching her from the grand doorway.

Henry had never seen the look in Anne's eyes before that she had in them now as she stared down at her children. She looked serene, her black orbs filled with unconditional love for the two babes, the two daughters she had just borne. Henry was captivated by the scene.

Motherhood was a side of Anne that he had never seen before. He had dreamed of a scene like this sense that faithful day when she agreed to be his wife. Anne would lie on the great bed where all the royal children were born, holding his long awaited son in his arm. Like the scene playing out before him, she would be too engrossed with their son to notice his arrival. He would walk closer to her bed, and she would beam up at him with her enchanting smile and announce, "_Henry, would you like to meet your son?" . _She would hand the child over to him once he sat next to her on the great bed and he would peer down at his child, the child that they would both unanimously agree to name Henry because of his striking resemblance to his father. They would call him Harry, so he would not be confused with his much older bastard son Henry Fitzroy, called Hal. He had dreamed of the christening of his child and the booming voice of the bishop as he declared "Lord, in your infinite grace, give a long and prosperous life to Henry, Duke of Cornwall and Prince of England!"

Henry was dragged back to reality by the sound of one of the babes crying, quite loudly. Anne cooed to the child in an attempt to stop her from crying, but to no avail.

"Little Ella, stop your fussing. My darling, there is no need to be so upset. Shhh, darling."

Henry stepped forward and cleared his throat. Anne looked up, her face turning pale at the presence "

"Henry" she said in a brave voice, much braver than she felt. She bowed her head to him to show respect, something her husband would usually laugh about and remind her that queens don't have to bow to their king, but under the circumstances, she found it necessary.

"Ella is a strange name for a Prince." He said coldly, staring her down with his crystal blue eyes.

Anne opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She firmly closed her mouth again. At a loss of what to say to sooth her husband's disappointment, she said, "I have named the other one Elizabeth, after our mothers, if that pleases your majesty."

"Elizabeth is a name for a Princess of England, not a prince."

"I..I have born you daughters, your majesty, two healthy daughters." Seeing that her husband's face was set into an undeniable scowl, she began, "I would like to name the other one Ella. She is very much like you, Henry. You could hold her if you'd like, or Elizabeth."

"My Queen, I would rather hold a prince." Henry said looking at her with distaste. Seeing the hurt in her eyes at his statement gave him pleasure. "_Good_, he thought, _now I have hurt her as she has hurt me."_

"There are no princes here, Henry, not today." Anne said quietly. "I am so sorry, next time surely we'll have a son. Maybe God just wants us to be patient…"

"Patient!" he interrupted with a new burst of anger, "I waited eight years to have a son off of you. And you dare to tell me to be patient!"

Anne paled even more, to where her face almost matched the color of the sheets on the bed. "Husband, I am sorry."

Anne was willing herself not to cry, not in front of him. She turned her face down, looking towards the babies. She had to be strong for their sake.

Seeing the distressed look on his wife's face, Henry felt a tinge of guilt. Anne was young; surely they would have a son next time. Was he right to say such things to Anne so shortly after her giving birth? Was she right in not giving him a son, was God?

Filled with a sudden surge of love for his wife at seeing her grief stricken face, he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Anne." He waited to continue until she had raised her face to him so he could look her in the eye. "Next time, we will have a son. We have waited eight years; we can wait another year to have a son. The birth of twins shows that you are fertile enough. We will have sons later." Henry wasn't sure if he was saying this more to comfort his wife or himself, but he said it none the less.

"Would you like to hold your daughters?" Anne repeated, saying the word daughters in almost a whisper, scared that the word _daughters_ would break the spell that Henry seemed to be under.

He crawled into the great bed and sat down next to his wife and spread out his arms. He picked up the closest babe and cradled her in his arms. Looking down at the girl, it was obvious that she was a healthy child. If fact, she was healthier than any child he had ever fathered. She hardly whimpered as her father removed her from her mother's arms and placed her in his own. Looking at her, it was easy to tell who her parents were. She had his hair and the same eye shape, though they were a much darker blue than his own. She had Anne's face shape and, Henry thought, would have her eye color as she got older. She was a pretty child that was for sure.

"Which one is this?" he asked

"Elizabeth, if that pleases you."

"Elizabeth does suit her well. And she is the elder?

"Yes, by five minutes or so."

"So she is my heir, for now" he said, empathizing the ending of the statement.

Henry looked upon his other daughter's face. That one, he thought, was supposed to be my son. He wasn't quite sure if he even wanted to hold her or not. Elizabeth was his princess, the one that was supposed to supplant Mary. The babe resting in Anne's arm was supposed to be his prince. It was hard to look at the girl because she looked so much like the prince he envisioned in his dream. She looked just like him, and though she was smaller than his dream prince, she looked almost exactly like he had dreamed off. In every way, she was his prince. That is, except for the fact that she wasn't a boy. Looking over at this girl, who Anne had referred to as Ella, he couldn't help but feel severe disappointment, but also love. This was the child from his dreams.

"She is a beauty also" he said, referring to little Ella. "Ella isn't a traditional name for a princess."

"It's short for Eleanor." Anne said. "She looks much more like an Ella though, doesn't she?"

"I suppose." he said. "I must leave to arrange the celebrations in honor or the princesses." Henry placed little Elizabeth gently back into Anne's waiting arms.

As he began to walk out of the room, Anne called to him. "Wouldn't you like to hold Ella too? Before you go?"

He looked back at his wife and daughters. "I have business to attend to." He repeated before walking out of the room leaving behind his wife, holding his daughters, not wanting to look back at his disappointing "dream prince".

The moment her husband left the room, Anne let the first tears escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

* * *

It was late at night and all of the courtiers were fast asleep trying to put the long trying day behind. While the court slept, Mary Tudor lay awake, her mind racing. Mixed emotions stirred through the young woman, a scorned princess turned bastard, as she laid in her bed. She had been required to be at court when the so called Queen delivered her bastard "brother" as he was replacing her in the line of succession. However, the concubine had not given her a brother, but a sister, two sisters in fact. Mary was not sure how she felt about this. It wounded her pride, knowing that her father would place his bastard son as his heir above his only legitimate child, though she was a girl. It only made it worse that he was putting two bastard girls above her. Though Mary believed she could rule as well as any man, she could understand her father's want of a male heir to pass his throne on to. But how could he choose to pass it to Anne Boleyn's bastard daughters rather than herself, the daughter of his wife, Queen Katherine?

On the other hand, Mary had been in the room when the Harlot gave birth to the girls and it was very hard for her to stifle her giggle when the false Queen was told that she had a delivered another daughter. Mary could picture the look on her mother's face when one of her spies told her of the birth of the bastard girls. How she would laugh! It would give her mother much joy to know that the Harlot would be the laughing stock of all of Europe, after everything she had done to them, she deserved it.

Mary wished whole heartedly that she could be there when he mother received the news. She hadn't seen true joy on her mother's face in years, not since her father started courting the harlot. Mary knew her mother enough to know that she would rejoice in this piece of news. How Mary wished to give her such joy! Her mother deserved to hear it from her lips, or at least her hand

Mary looked to make sure her chamber mate, Lady Ursula, was sleeping, looking pulling out the last bit on ink that she had been hording. Mary crossed herself as she took a piece of Lady Ursula's writing paper, hoping that God would understand the reason behind the theft, before scrawling onto the paper in rushed handwriting.

To my mother Katherine, Queen of England

The Harlot has given birth to two girls. The King is sorely disappointed. We have not lost.

With love,

Mary, Princess of Wales

After storing the letter in a secret place, Mary blew out the candle and fell asleep shortly after, with a smug smile on her young face.

* * *

I introduced Mary to the story. I'm not sure if she was at court for the birth of Elizabeth in the show, but historically she was, so I wanted her to be there when Anne gave bith to little Elizabeth and Ella. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm sorry that this chapter took awhile to finish. I went to Warped Tour on Sunday (which was incredible, by the way) and it the days before Warped are always busy for me! I'm also moving into a new house, so I've been really busy.

This is probably the weakest chapter I have written, and I say this as a disclaimer. I had really bad writer's block and I apologize if this is a disappointing chapter.

Disclamier: I use a line from an Asking Alexandria song since I found it appropriate to the mood of the story. I don't own Asking Alexandria's music as it belongs to the members of the band and produced under Summerian Records.

Chapter 4

Katherine, the now demoted Dowager Princess of Wales, hands shook as she re-read the letter from her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time.

"To my mother Katherine, Queen of England

The Harlot has given birth to two girls. The King is sorely disappointed. We have not lost"

With love,

Mary, Princess of Wales"

Happiness had quickly filled Katherine as soon as she had been handed the letter from one of her spies. That happiness was mixed with pity after she had read the rather succinct note from her beloved child. As much as she disliked the woman who had taken her position in her husband's heart, she did not hate her. After all, Anne was just as much one of God's creations as anyone else, even if she was a heretic and a concubine.

Katherine knew the King would not be pleased that Anne had not given him a son and that he would punish Anne for not following up on her promise. At least, she thought, Henry had seemed pleasantly happy when their darling Mary was born. Of course, Henry was sure that he would have a son now that God had decided to finally bless them with a child, though not the desired son.

Though she felt pity for the concubine, Katherine felt pure joy when she realized how much of a blow two daughters would be to her arrogant and pompous husband. It was indeed a bigger blow than one daughter. In fact, Katherine laughed for what must have been the first time in years when she heard the news, delivered from her own daughter too!

God had given Anne two bastard girls. Katherine had to admit, a bastard son would have changed some people's minds about the child's legitimacy because of his sex, but no female child would change their minds, not one, two or fifty. Henry could dress those babes in the swaddling gowns made of gold, but they would never have the royal blood that **her **daughter had flowing in her veins. Mary was the granddaughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Isabella of Spain, she could rule better than any knight's grandchildren.

Katherine loved her daughter, more than anything with the exception of God, and she knew that Mary would make her proud.

* * *

"God of his infinite goodness, send a prosperous and long life to the high and mighty Princess of England, Elizabeth." the Bishop said as he slowly trickled water onto the little girl's head. She let out a whimper as the cool water touched her head, much to everyone's relief, Elizabeth quieted shortly after being placed into her godmother, the Duchess of Norfolk's arms. Even those in attendance that believed the child was nothing more than a bastard could not deny that for a babe born three days prior, she already acted in a well behaved royal manor.

Soon after, the second child was brought up to the altar. The child whined and squirmed in the arms of the Bishop as he declared "God of his infinite goodness, send a prosperous and long life to the high and mighty Princess of England, Eleanor."

As the water trickled onto Ella's head her whine became a high pitched scream, which echoed through the Abbey loudly. There was no doubting that she was King Henry's daughter through and through. She had obviously inherited his loud manner and along with most of his apperance. The Marchioness of Dorset, the child's godmother, noted silently while the child was placed into her arms that she barely resembled her mother at all. She was almost a small copy of her father, except for her hair which was a much deeper shade of red and that she was a girl.

No matter who the mother of this child was, she was sure to be beloved by the people. She was the miniature of their beloved King Harry.

As the christening procession marched into the Queen's chambers, Anne's face lit up. Her husband, the King, stood by her bedside in a regal manner waiting for the whole affair to be over with. Little Elizabeth was placed into her mother's waiting arms, and almost immediately after her mother began running her fingers through her fine red curls and kissed the little girl on the forehead.

Henry was taken aback when his other daughter was placed into his arms.

He quickly dismissed the procession with a nod of his head and they hurried out quickly, leaving the royal family alone.

This was the first time that he had ever held his daughter.

Henry had held Elizabeth multiple times, but he couldn't bring himself to hold Ella in the first few days after her birth. His feelings about the girl confused him. She was his biggest disappointment and it was hard to even look at her because of the very reason that she was a **her. **He had accepted that Elizabeth was not his golden prince, but it was hard to do the same with Ella. She looked so much like his dream prince that it was hard to look at her knowing that she wasn't.

Henry looked down at his daughter who was looking up at him with the same crystal blue eyes. Henry's breathe caught in his throat. This was his dream child. He was overcome with a feeling of uncontrollable love for this child. He never wanted to let her leave his arms. She was his.

From the moment that King Henry's eyes met Princess Ella's, he loved her.

From the great bed, Queen Anne lay, holding the Princess Elizabeth in her arms, watching her husband's face as he finally held their other daughter in his arms. Henry actually looked happy for what looked like the first time since she had seen him since the birth of the princesses.

"Princess Ella, my little diamond." He said, rocking the babe in his arms

"Thank you, sweetheart, for this little diamond. What a perfect little gift she is. She shall be England's most beloved princess. Her and Elizabeth, that is." He beamed before sitting next to Anne and admiring the tiny babies with her.

Anne beamed back at him. This was the Henry she knew, the one that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. He was disappointed that she hadn't given him a son, that was the reason that he had been so cruel the past few days. Anne knew he would snap out of it and come to be the loving and devoted husband again, and she was right!

"I can't wait to hold my son next year." he said, looking at his wife pointedly. The love and warmth left his eyes as he stared Anne in the eyes before stating in a firm, cold voice "Next time, you will give me a son. You will give me a son, or else I will not hesitate to come across other means of getting my prince, are we clear?"

"Yes, husband." Anne said, looking him in his eyes, her voice hardly faltering.

Henry placed Ella into her mother's arms before rising from the bed and going to the door. "I wish to throw another celebration in honor of the princesses." He said, in the same cheery voice he had used when admiring Ella.

And with that, he walked out.

* * *

That night, the most elaborate celebrations were held in honor of the Princesses. These celebrations were far grander than the one's held on the day of their births. The King was in the merriest mood of all the courtiers. He had brought both babes out showing them around for everyone to see. He had praised them, calling them the most beautiful Princesses in Christendom and to ever grace the Earth.

It was a strange sight to see, since only three days ago their King hadn't even bothered to attend the few masques held in their honor, spending this time doing "important business" such as getting roaring drunk off ale and cursing at his grooms. In fact, it was even rumored that the King had hurled one of his golden cups of ale at the Duke of Norfolk when he inquired about godparents for the little princesses.

It seemed that the tides had changed.

But for how long until it all came tumbling down?

_I should've known the tides were getting higher._  
_We can still survive._  
_They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves,_  
_Above the waves._

* * *

Inside the Queen's Chambers, Anne sat in her bed while her sister, the Lady Mary Carey, brushed her long black hair. Though Anne herself had yet to be churched and couldn't attend, she had given her ladies leave to attend the celebrations in honor of her daughters' birth and they had all gladly taken it.

Her sister had offered to stay with her to keep her company, which Anne had been grateful for. Anne spent significantly less time with her sister since marrying Henry and had missed their time together. Anne had missed nights like this, where her sister would brush her hair while they would quietly chat by the fire. Though Anne was always closer to their brother, she loved her sister dearly too, though she thought she could be silly at times and not as level headed as herself. Her sister had a charm that Anne had wished she possessed since she was a child. Although Anne prided herself in being a good woman, she knew that out of the two sisters, Mary had the kinder heart. It was something Anne had always admired her for.

"I missed this." Anne said softly, a small smile on her rosy lips.

"Having your hair brushed?" her sister joked softly "Am I the only one brave enough to brush out all these ghastly tangles? Is everyone else scared of getting bit by a snake if they dare run a brush through it?"

Anne smacked her sister playfully. "They aren't nearly as bad as they used to be. And besides, dearest Mary, I am the Queen. I can have your head on a block for saying such insults about me!" she smiled "No. I missed you. I missed being you being my sister instead of my servant."

"I've been your servant since you quickened in our mother's womb, Anne. You have always been a bossy one, and quite controlling, though I love you for it."

It became silent for a moment before Anne spoke again.

"Mary….I was thinking. What if I can't give Henry a son?". After a few moments of silence Anne turned to her sister, her black eyes filled with fear. "What will happen to Elizabeth and Ella? To me? To the family? What will become of us?"

Mary set the brush down on laid herself next to her sister on the grand bed, taking her in her arms.

"Oh Anne, why must you worry so? You have only given birth three days ago. God has graced you with twins, Anne. If you can have two healthy daughters, nothing will stop you from having one son. Next time, next time you'll have a son."

"And what if I don't?"

Mary didn't say anything. Instead, she took her little sister's head in between her palms, kissing her forehead before cradling the distraught queen in her arms. "You will." She whispered. "And God help us if you don't." she said softly, followed by her sister breaking out into sobs.

* * *

Sorry that this is kind of sucky chapter. Not only was I busy, but I have really bad writer's block too. Hopefully this wasn't too disappointing. The next chapter will be better. This chapter's main purpose was to introduce Katherine to the story and to develop the relationship between Henry and Ella somewhat. It'll include a time jump of a few months. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty, so Chapter 5 is here. I'm going to start personally thanking my reviewers on every chapter because you guys don't know how much I appreciate all the feedback.

Thanks to: CherryBlossom016, Kittenallie (x2), autumnrose2010 (x3), and "Guest #3" for the reviews for last chapter!

Also thanks to: cross-over-lover232, ImperialDragon, Robin4, wwesimmer, alexceasar, "Amy", Sarlina, "Guest", "Boleynn", Writingisapassion48, 340371, FetishFatale, dark-lelu, "Guest #2", Fleur24 (x2), and a special thanks to "Good Work" for the incredibly detailed reviews in my PM box! Thank you guys for reviewing on earlier chapters (1-3)!

* * *

Chapter 5

November 10, 1533

For the first time in her life, Mary Tudor looked at her "step mother" without utter hatred. In fact, she felt a bit of pity for her. Today was the day that her half-sisters, the Lady Elizabeth and the Lady Eleanor (though the only time Mary had ever heard the babe referred as anything but "Ella" was at the girl's christening) would leave the court at Whitehall for their own residence at Hatfield. Mary could tell, looking over at the concubine from the corner of her eye, that there were tears in Lady Anne's eyes, threatening to spill over as she spent her last few minutes with her infant daughters prior to their departure. As much as Mary hated the Lady Anne, at this moment she reminded her very much of her own mother when she was forced to say goodbye to her when she would leave for Wales many years ago, as befitting the heir to the throne.

The King, her father, was also with the Lady Anne to see their children off. He hadn't even spared a glance at his eldest daughter. Instead, he held the sleeping baby Ella in his arms while he murmured his goodbyes to Elizabeth, as she gurgled in her mother's arms.

If it had been any other family, Mary would have found the scene between the small babes and their parents heart-warming, but it made her blood boil and her heart feel numb inside to see her father doting upon the harlot's daughters and ignoring her, his heir and child from his **true **wife.

The fact that she was also leaving for Hatfield with the tiny babes only made her feel worst, especially since she was leaving to be a servant in their household. Lady Anne was a cruel woman who had beguiled her father into doing many terrible things, but she never hated her more than when she was told that she was to go to Hatfield to serve as a lady in waiting to her bastard half-sister Ella.

If Mary hadn't been raised in a manner befitting a future queen, she wouldn't have hesitated to slap the smug smile off of Lord Wiltshire's face as he delivered this humiliating blow. Her, the Princess of Wales, to wait on a bastard! It would have been humiliating enough to wait on Elizabeth, who had replaced her in the line of succession, but to wait on Ella! Ella was the younger of her father's bastard daughters, not even his "heiress". The Lady Anne was such an evil serpent to do this to her. The Princess of Wales, child of England and granddaughter of Spain, to wait on a second bastard! That evil, witch Jezebel!

It would have soothed her heart a little if her father had at least spared her a glance or a small smile, so she can see the long lost love in his eyes, to know that no child of the concubine could quench the love in his heart that he held for Mary, his first born, no matter what the concubine made him do. He hadn't even looked at her once.

Anne kissed Ella on the forehead before Henry set her into the arms of her wet nurse, a small tear from her eyes falling on the girl's dark red hair.

Then, she did something Mary did not expect. Anne held her head up high as she walked over to her, waiting only a second for a curtsey that she knew would not come, before she placed Elizabeth into her arms.

"Au revoir, ma belle fille." Anne said in perfect French as she ran her fingers through Elizabeth's soft curls, before smiling a sad smile.

"Lady Mary" she said in her most regal voice, looking her step daughter in the eyes in a challenging stare. "I trust you will take good care of the Princess Ella, and also the Princess Elizabeth."

Anne bowed her head in acknowledgment to her step-daughter before doing something quite unexpected. She leaned in and whispered in Mary's ear, "You and Ella both share your father's eyes.", before giving her a small smile and walking away to return to the King's side.

A confused Mary slowly climbed into the carriage with Elizabeth in her arms. As the carriage started to move, she looked back one final time in hopes of meeting her father's eyes. Instead, the last thing she saw was Anne Boleyn's dark eyes staring into her face as Whitehall slowly faded into the distance.

* * *

Henry was surprised when his wife didn't show up to dine with the rest of the court that evening. After Anne had been churched, she had spent nearly every moment parading around the court (that was when she was not spending time with their daughters in the nursery), enjoying being out of her stuffy rooms. Though Anne had seemed more cautious around him after the birth of the Elizabeth and Ella, she went back to her enchanting self and became the belle of the court again. It was not uncommon to see her walking around the palace, talking to courtiers with one of the princesses in her arms, bathing in the attention she missed when she was shut in her chambers during her lying in and prior to her churching.

In fact, Henry had been so captivated with his wife again that as soon as she had been churched, his longing for his wife grew. He went to her bed every night and even stayed to sleep in her chambers with her, in a hope to conceive their son. His lust for her was again unbearable. He had given up his mistress, the pretty but empty minded Lady Ursula, completely because he was so captivated with his wife once again. He had eyes for no other.

The King rose from his place and walked over to his brother in law. Henry had hardly spoken to him since the fateful day that the Princesses were born. He held no grudge against George, but it was hard for Henry to look at him without bile coming to his throat as he remembered the sickening moment when George announced to him the arrival of Princess Ella instead of his hoped for prince.

"Lord Rochford!" he bellowed as his brother in law bowed deeply to him. "I have come to inquire about my wife, as she is not gracing us with her company. Is she ill?"

George almost sighed of relief when he saw the concerned look on the King's face. Even though Anne had yet to give him a son and had instead given him daughters instead, he still cared for her. Admiration for his monarch filled him and he had to keep himself from breaking out into a smile. He would have to relate this news to Anne next time he had a moment alone to speak to her. She had been so worried that she had lost her husband's love, something that broke George's heart. George had never been so angry in his life when his sister told him of the threat the King had given her if she did not deliver a son soon. If Henry had been any other person he would have socked him in the face repeatedly, until he begged for mercy, but since Anne was married to the King of England, he could do no such thing.

But now, seeing the look on concern on his monarch's face, George's anger towards the man cooled. Henry hadn't meant what he said, he was just upset at not getting his heir. George couldn't blame him for that. George, along with most of the other Boleyn's, had a roaring temper at times. Seeing the look of concern on the King's face, George knew that he had only lost his temper with and did not mean what he said to his sister. He loved Anne just as much as ever. It was clearly written upon his face.

"I'm not sure why she isn't here, Your Majesty. Anne has always had good health, I'm sure she is not ill. I believe she is in her chambers. She's probably is just missing the Princesses. She'll be here very soon, I'm sure." He responded.

The King smiled. "Thank you, George. I think I will go check on her once my meal is over. I would hate my Queen to be feeling down."

"You are a kind husband, Your Majesty, my sister is very lucky to have you."

"Nonsense George, you are my brother by marriage! I am Henry to you and you know that very well!"

George couldn't help but smile at that. When his father had referred to the King by his Christian name the day after the Princesses' birth, the King had shot daggers into him with his eyes so badly that George thought he was going to attack him in front of the whole court.

_Perhaps,_ George thought, _we are safe after all_.

* * *

Anne sat in her chambers in a chair by the fire, with a hand over her stomach. Anne had hoped desperately that her passionate nights with her husband had caused her to finally conceive their son. Anne had hoped to conceive as quickly as she did with the twins now that Henry was visiting her bed nightly once again. It did not matter to Anne that Dr. Linacre had told her in private that it would be wise to wait at least six months before conceiving again, since her frame was small and he was not sure if her next pregnancy would go as easy as the previous one. Anne knew that getting pregnant so soon after birth would not be good for her health, but she did not care. She needed to have a son so that she would be safe, so that her darling Elizabeth and precious Ella would be safe from harm. Instead, her monthly courses had returned for the first time since conceiving her daughters and they made her stomach ache terribly.

Henry had been a doting father to her baby girls ever since the day of their christening, but the threat that Henry had given her was constantly on her mind. What would happen to her sweet girls if she did not give Henry a son soon?

Anne had to admit that she had always been a bit selfish in the past, a flaw she didn't like about herself but wasn't too concerned to change. But motherhood had changed her.

She would gladly die giving birth to a Prince of Wales because she conceived too soon than have anything happen to her daughters. Ever since they were born, her entire world revolved around them. Anne was certain that she would go to hell and battle with the Devil himself if it meant protecting her little angels from harm.

Henry came in unannounced. He walked over to his wife and gave her an affectionate kiss on the head, burying his face in her black hair.

"You were not at dinner, my sweet. What is wrong, are you ill, sweetheart?" he asked tenderly.

Anne softened into his embrace. She loved her husband more than anything else in the whole world, with the exception of the beautiful daughters they had created. Even though she had been wary of him since their discussion after the Princesses' christening, her heart would still quicken whenever he kissed her and her love for him still burned strong.

"Hmm." She responded as he kissed her neck sweetly.

Henry peered down at her, noticing her hand resting firmly on her stomach. His spirits soared. Her hand was constantly on her stomach when she was carrying the twins, even before it swelled to accommodate the babes. Was Anne with child once again? Could he have his son in less than a year? How magical that would be! This babe wouldn't even be a year younger than their daughters!

Henry's face broke into a huge smile. "I see that your palm is on your stomach. Are you unwell, my darling?"

"My stomach aches."

"A special kind of ache?" he inquired, his red eyebrows rising suggestively.

Anne looked down. Henry believed she was with child. How can she let him down so? Anne was tempted to lie, but quickly disregarded the idea.

"My monthly courses have come. I'm not yet with child Henry. I am so sorry."

The blood nearly drained from his face. Anne had conceived Elizabeth and Ella almost immediately when he began lying with her. What was taking her so long to conceive his son? He had spent nearly a month visiting her bed by now. Sometimes they would make love multiple times in one night. He had given her enough of his seed to conceive many princes, yet she bled?

Anne noticed that the smile on her husband's face had faded and was replaced by an expressionless mask. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips. "We'll conceive soon, Henry. I swear we will. It is probably just taking a bit longer because I will conceive a boy next. It must take longer to conceive a boy than a girl."

Why, Henry thought, she was right! If she conceived so soon, surely it would be a sign that the child was to be another girl. Her body must be taking its time to conceive because it needs to be stronger to be able to carry a son, as boys were much stronger than girls.

"How lucky I am to have a such an intelligent wife." He said as he ran a hand through her raven hair.

It was silent for a moment, as the King moved to sit on the arm of the grand chair next to his wife and continued to play with her hair.

"Henry…" she said softly, hoping not the break the spell. "How long until we can see Elizabeth and Ella again? I know that they just left today but I miss them so already. It is unbearable to be away from them."

Henry felt his face grew hot. He loved his daughters dearly, but shouldn't his wife be more concerned with resting her body so she could conceive a prince for England than when she would be able to see the two girls that had not even been gone a day?

Anne felt him stiffen under her touch. "My Queen" he said, "You shall see them whenever you please, as soon as you conceive our son."

She paled a little at that and kissed him gently on the lips.

He stood to leave. "Would you care to join the rest of the Court, my Queen?" he asked.

"Thank you, husband, but I think I will rest here for now." She said as she extended her hand for him to kiss. "Shall I expect you in my chambers tonight, my love?"

"I don't see much of a point, seeing as you cannot conceive in your current state." He kissed her hand quickly and left the room, leaving his hurt wife behind.

As soon as her bleeding stopped, she would visit her husband and conceive. Nothing would keep her from seeing her daughters, not even death.

* * *

Thank you to all that took the time to read this chapter, or my story in general. Even if you don't like this story, I still appreciate you taking the time to read it. Thank you, each and every one of you!

I would like to clarify something about George Boleyn. I know that in the show, he is portrayed differently than in my story, so he may seem a little OCC. Personally, I hated how the show portrayed George. I think it disrespected his memory by making him seem that cruel, especially as it portrays him as raping his wife, something the historical George would never do as he is known as a sweet and gentle man, especially to his sisters (something that was used against him as "evidence" of incest). The character of George Boleyn in my story is the way that I imagine him to have been in real life. I just wanted to clarify this, in case anyone thinks he's being a little too OCC.

(:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here!

Specials thanks to: Lily Anne Rose, dark-lelu, autumnrose2010, "Good Work", MiraobMalfoy, Marina Ka-Fai, Vodams, and "Guest" for reviews last chapter!

Thank you to all who have read my story so far!

Disclaimer: I use some lyrics from a Pierce The Veil song "I Don't Care If You're Contagious" because I felt like it helped express the mood of the scene. I don't own their music, as it belongs to the members and is produced under Fearless Records.

* * *

Chapter 6

January 14, 1534

Mary Tudor sat in a silver chair in the lavishly decorated nursery reading one of her withered books. It was the first time in hours that the room had been silent. Her half-sister, Ella, had finally fallen asleep after whining and wheezing in misery for hours on end.

The four month old babe had fallen dangerously sick with an unknown illness. The King had sent his physician to Hatfield as soon as he had heard of how serious Ella's illness had become but the doctor had not been able to do much for her at all. He had spoken privately to Lady Bryan and told her that the life of the infant Princess was in the hands of God. He had advised every lady to pray for the health of the little girl.

It was late into the night but every lady in attendance was on their knees in the chapel praying vigorously for God to spare the life of the little Princess Ella. The only exception was one of the ladies that were appointed to look after Elizabeth during the night and Mary, who was to supervise Ella.

Mary's hands shook as she attempted to read her book. As much as she begrudged her father's bastard daughters for taking her title of Princess and also the place in her father's heart, they were her sisters and she had grown the love them in the two months that she had spent serving on them.

Mary had especially bounded with Ella. She loved her other baby sister, the Lady Elizabeth, but it was hard for Mary to look at her without being reminded that Elizabeth was her father's new "heiress". To make bonding with the child harder, Elizabeth also had the same eyes as the Harlot. Already at four months old, the girl's eyes had darkened to the same pure black as her mother's, the woman who Mary hated above everything else.

Ella, on the other hand, shared none of the Lady Anne's traits. Ella was the mere image of her father. The little babe reminded Mary much of the man who had once declared her his Pearl of The World and spun her around the entire court lovingly. Ella may share the Lady Anne's blood, but she was her father's daughter through and through. And though Mary did not like to admit it to herself, the Harlot was right about the two of them having the King's eyes. Ella had quickly won her heart when she first looked up at Mary while she was changing her linen cloth and stared up at her with the same blue eyes that she possessed.

But now, Ella was at death's door. Even in her sleep, her small body would shake with chills, though she was tightly swaddled up in expensive blankets.

Mary's heart beat rapidly at the thought of her little sister dying. Mary was forbidden to see her beloved mother, Queen Katherine, and as long as her father was under the Concubine's curse, her father would continue to neglect her. Ella was the only thing keeping Mary from being completely alone.

If Ella died, Mary would be all alone in the world once again.

* * *

Anne Boleyn, Queen of England, cried bitterly into her pillow at the thought of her beloved daughter's declining health. She had locked herself into her bedchambers as soon as she had received the news and would not allow anybody to set foot into her chambers. She had refused to eat since hearing the news and had stayed up all night sobbing. She was in such hysterics that she had made herself sick to the point of vomiting. Not even her beloved brother or sister had been allowed entrance into her bedchamber since the fateful announcement.

Anne had been told that her daughter was not likely to survive her illness. Her beloved baby girl, only four months old, was dying.

She had been told that her other daughter, Elizabeth, had been checked by physicians and was safe from harm. She had been separated from her twin sister as soon as Ella had first showed signs of illness. It calmed Anne's heart a little to know that at least one of her daughters was safe, but the idea of losing Ella caused such despair to flood her heart that she was sure that if Ella died, she would also.

If her daughter was to die, Anne wanted to be with her. She wanted to hold her in her arms so that in her last moments of life, her daughter would know of her mother's love for her.

But Henry had said that Anne could only see her darling babies once again after she conceived their son.

Anne had missed her courses the past month but she was supposed to wait a least another month before a midwife could confirm that she was once again with child. Only then could she tell her husband that she was carrying his desired prince, and only then could she see her daughters.

And by this time next month, it was likely that her beloved Ella would be dead.

How unfair it all was! Her baby girl was dying. Her sweet girl would be dead before Anne could even tell her goodbye.

If Ella died, Anne's heart would never be mended. There would always be a void in her heart that only Ella could fill. No child she bore in the future could feel the void that Ella would leave.

And Elizabeth would not recover from the loss of her twin. Since birth, the two babes would cry if they were apart for more than a few minutes. Anne could imagine vividly Elizabeth wailing loudly, demanding to be with her sister. All Anne could think of was the miserable crying of Elizabeth and the small lifeless body of her lost twin.

Anne sobbed loudly before leaning over and vomited into her chamber pot again.

Suddenly, Anne realized that she hadn't gotten sick since she was first pregnant with Elizabeth and Ella. Anne was certain that she must be with child, and if she was with child, she could be with Ella as she passed and hold Elizabeth as she cried over the loss of her sister.

Of course, she still couldn't be checked over by a midwife, but if she only told Henry that she was with child, she would be able to ride to Hatfield to see her babies. And she probably was with child after all, so it she wasn't lying to him.

Anne called into her outer chambers for her ladies to help dress her. She needed to look her best for her audience with her husband.

As the silk black dress was laced, Anne prayed to Heaven that God would spare the life of her daughter one last time. Once tied up, she crossed herself, took a deep breath, and walked slowly out of her bedchambers to find her husband.

* * *

The sun was setting over Hatfield quickly. The little princess had miraculously survived the night and was still clinging to life. The cries of the other princess could be heard echoing through the establishment as if the babe was demanding God to heal her sister from the disease. The ladies continued their tasks as quietly as mice, with tears streaming down some of their faces.

Rain had begun to pour down violently against the house as the Queen's carriage pulled up to the palace. Usually she would have been greeted by the household and then formally presented to her daughters, but none of the residents of Hatfield had noticed her unexpected arrival due to the stress of the Princess Ella's illness. As soon as the groom had opened the carriage door, Anne darted out and ran through the rain as fast as her small feet could carry her to the entrance.

She did not care how un-queenly her behavior was. All of her life, Anne had acted regal and composed. She had acted in the manner of a queen before the King even took notice of her. She had spent years acting regal and worthy of the honors that Henry wished to bestow on her. She had acted just as royal as the false queen before her since marrying her husband, but no amount of dignity would keep her from her sick daughter. Every second she wasted now was a second less that she could spend with Ella before she was called to the Kingdom of Heaven.

She ignored the protests of her grooms and ran as fast as she could to the door, pounding loudly on it once she reached her destination.

Lady Alice opened the door to find her Queen soaking wet in a damp silk gown, her dark hair wet and sticking to her face.

The shocked lady brought her into the foyer before shouting for Lady Bryan, not knowing how to handle the situation.

Moments later when Lady Bryan hurriedly came out from the chapel, she quickly curtseyed to the Queen.

"Lady Bryan, how fairs my daughter? Is she still alive?" Anne desperately asked, "I came to see her. I would like to be brought to her chambers immediately."

Seeing her mouth start to move in argument, Anne started again, "As your Queen, I command you to bring me to the Princess Ella, **now**."

At a loss of what to say, Lady Bryan had Anne follow her quickly down the massive hallway before throwing open the door to Ella's nursery.

There, in the room, sat the Lady Mary holding the small babe in her arms, cooing at the small girl with fresh tears down her face.

Anne wasted no time before hurrying over to Mary and snatching her child away from the girl. Anne began cradling the babe in her arms before dismissing everyone from the room.

Peering down at her daughter, Anne could see that the sickness had taken much strength out of her tiny body. She was far too pale and felt hot to touch. Ella opened her eyes and stared up at her mother with huge blue eyes before holding her finger in her light grasp.

Anne sat in the chair in her nursery with her for over an hour, treasuring what could be the last moments she spent with her daughter. She rocked the girl slowly back to forth before Ella closed her eyes and feel asleep.

"God, in your infinite grace, spare my daughter." Anne whispered again and again, until the words slowly molded together.

_To live in love and die_

_I don't care if you're sick_

_I don't care if you're contagious_

_I would kiss you even if you were dead_

_Would somebody make me go blind for the rest of my life_

_Cause I'd do anything to hold your hand._

In the chapel, while fumbling with her rosary with shaking hands, Mary Tudor prayed for the same thing.

* * *

I apologize for the depressing chapter. I'll try to update soon, to not leave Ella's fate hanging. This was a really hard chapter to write, so I apologize for the delay. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 is completed!

Thank you to: dark le-lu, MiraObMalfoy, Mirina Ka-Fai, Vodams, "Good Work", Treebrooke, and Fleur24 for reviews for last chapter!

Thanks to: Fleur24(x2) and Anarra for reviews to earlier chapters!

* * *

Chapter 7

Mary prayed late until the night for God to spare her sister's life. She prayed until her knees ached and her fingers were sore. Not once in all of her seventeen years of life did Mary imagine that she would ever be begging God to spare one of Anne Boleyn's bastards. Nor had she expected to love any child by her father's that wasn't also her mother's child with such depth. Yet she had grown to love both of her small half-sisters and had even grown to love the younger with a deep unconditional love.

It was dawn now. If what Dr. Linacre had said came to pass, her sister would have passed away by now. The thought of no longer hearing the gurgling of baby Ella or never seeing her small gummy smile again made shivers go down Mary's spine. Mary only crossed herself one last time before standing to exit the chapel. She knew that she had been warned not to disturb the Queen while she was with Ella, but she needed to know for certain if her sister had succumbed. Even if she risked further banishment from her so called step-mother, she would do it.

It seemed that most everyone else in the palace was asleep. Even Elizabeth had stopped crying at being separated from her sister and finally fallen asleep. The walk from the chapel to the nursery felt like pure torture to Mary as she slowly crept down the halls until she came near the room.

There were no sounds coming from inside the nursery. The eerie silence made Mary's heart beat frantically in her chest. She leaned against the door trying to prepare herself before creaking the door open softly. She tiptoed quietly into the dimly lit room.

Mary immediately looked over to the cradle for signs of a sleeping babe. A lump formed in her throat when she saw that it was empty. Had Ella died in her sleep and been taken away while she was in the chapel? Was that why the house was so quiet?

Feeling faint, she steadied herself against the wall and inhaled a deep breath. Once she had calmed down, she realized that she was not the only one in the room. If she was silent, she could hear soft breathing.

She walked a little bit further into the room before she saw Anne asleep in the silver chair, sleeping in the chair. Her arms were wrapped around the baby, who was lying on her mother's breast with her small fist tucked into the crook of her neck. Mary's breath caught in her throat as she looked closer at the scene and fresh tears began to fill her eyes and spill over onto her cheeks.

Mary hurried out of the nursery and returned to the chapel, except this time she wasn't begging God to spare her sister's life. She was praying a prayer thanksgiving.

Ella was breathing.

* * *

The news of Princess Ella's miraculous survival spread like wildfire across the country. When the messenger had arrived to tell the King that the little Princess was going to survive the sickness, he had thrown a lavish celebration at Court and even offered free wine to all of his subjects.

None were happier about the turn of events than the King. He had lost children before and the idea of losing another child was unbearable to him, even if the child was only a girl.

Nearly a week had gone by since the announcement of the Princess Ella's recovery and the Queen had yet to return to Court. Henry had expected that Anne's visit to Hatfield would only be a short one. He figured that she would go to Hatfield to see how their sick daughter faired and then return quickly afterwards. He had not thought that she would be gone for more than a day, let alone an entire week, especially since it was common knowledge that Ella would live.

He was impatient for his wife to return. Now that Ella was well on the road to recovery, there was no reason for her to have been gone so long. Queens did not spend a whole week at their children's establishment. Their place was at Court. She should not have been gone so long, especially now that she was with child once again.

When his wife had come to him and told him that she was with child, he had been delighted. He had been upset about Ella's plausible death but Anne's news cheered him up greatly. If his beloved daughter had to die, at least God had blessed him with a new child growing inside his wife's belly, a Prince to inherit his Kingdom.

Anne had requested leave to visit their daughters at Hatfield. He was hesitant to grant it at first, with Ella being so sick and Anne being so newly with child, but the look in his wife's eyes told him that she would never forgive him if she could not see her daughter while she was on death's door. And besides, he had told her that she could visit the twins whenever she pleased once she conceived. He had reluctantly given Anne permission to travel to Hatfield and she had left immediately afterwards.

At first her absence did not bother him, but as the days went by without her return, Henry began to grown impatient. By the tenth day of her absence, he was furious.

If his wife would not come back on her own, he would have to ride to Hatfield and bring her back with him.

* * *

When the physician had told Anne that Ella was recovering from her illness and would not succumb to it, Anne had burst out into tears of happiness. Her daughter would live! Anne had tried to accept the fact that Ella would not be a part of her life for much longer, but as much as she tried, she couldn't imagine a world without her.

Her mind had even wondered over to the idea of suicide, something that she knew to be a mortal sin, if her daughter died. Anne could simply not imagine living if Ella was not living also. She had forgotten the idea when she thought of her beautiful daughter, Elizabeth. Who would protect her from the cruel world if her mother took her own life? Also, reminded herself, she was once again with child. How could she be so selfish to take the life of her own unborn child, a child she would surely love just as much as her darling twins?

All sinful thoughts were put out of her head when she was informed that Ella would live. Originally, Anne had planned to stay for only a few more hours to spend a little more time with healing, but weak, Ella and to also spend some much needed time with her other daughter, but she couldn't bear herself to leave.

Queens were supposed to let servants raise their children and see them on special occasions. The idea always pained her, but after almost losing one of her daughters, she had made up her mind that she would be a bigger part of her children's life, whether other queens did so or not.

She knew that she would face the wrath of her husband by doing so. The idea of again being on the receiving end of his anger sent shivers down her spine. But Anne Boleyn was no weak woman. She had faced greater opposition in her lifetime than an upset husband. Besides, she was once again with child. Anne could use her precarious state to her advantage. And if this child was their longed for son, he would be so overjoyed with her that he would not care about her unorthodox visits to see their children.

She had been gone ten days now and she knew that the longer she stayed, the more she was provoking her husband's anger. But every time she thought about returning to court, Ella would give another cough and she knew that her place was her to help nurture her sick baby back to health. She was a mother first, Queen second.

Anne was pulled out of her musing by the sound of Elizabeth's giggling. She was certain that no sound could be more precious to her heart than of her little girl's laughter. Elizabeth was lying on her back, laughing as she stared at her hands. She had just begun to notice them and was utterly fascinated by them. Right now, it seemed that she found her hands to be the funniest thing she had ever witnessed in her short life.

"Silly little girl!" She said as she reached to pick up the girl and hold her in her arms.

"Ma uhh va" Elizabeth said while looking up at her mother and grasping a raven curl in her small hand.

No, darling, Mama's hair doesn't go in baby's mouth!" Anne said as Elizabeth put the curl into her mouth before giggling up at her mother.

"Mama!" she said

Anne couldn't believe her ears. Had her little girl just called her "Mama"? She was only four months!

"Mama!" Elizabeth said again before giggling as she again returned Anne's hair to her mouth.

Anne couldn't help but laugh. Her little girl just said her first word, and out of all the words to say, she had chosen her name. And to think, if she had returned to court as befitting a queen, she would have missed this moment.

She kissed the baby's forehead lovingly. She was her Mama and no King or Court could take that away from her.

It was only then that Anne started to notice the pain in her abdomen. She could feel her face pale and she realized what it meant.

Her courses had returned. She was not with child.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 is finally complete! Thank you for all of your continued support of this story. You have no idea what it means to me. I never thought this story would go far or be as successful as it is turning out to be. In fact, I haven't even gotten a single negative review or comment about it, all positive and support remarks. I really does mean a lot to me that so many people like my story. Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, even if it's not your cup of tea, those who have reviewed, followed, or favorited it!

Special thanks to: Marina Ka-Fai, "Good Work", dark-lelu, Vodams, Fleur24, "Guest", MiraObMalfoy, and Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor for reviews for last chapter.

Disclaimer: Henry uses lyrics from Fame Over Demise by Woe, Is Me and a line from With Ears To See And Eyes To Hear by Sleeping With Sirens. I do not own Woe, Is Me or Sleeping With Sirens. They belong to the current (and past) members of said bands and Rise Records. Woe, Is Me is also under Velocity Records.

* * *

Chapter 8

Anne's heart felt heavy in her chest. She wasn't with child. She had felt the familiar pains in her stomach that she always got when her courses came and sure enough, her courses had returned. There was no son growing in her belly. Anne realized that she was now in a very precarious situation. She had told Henry that she was carrying his child, the supposed "pregnancy" was the only reason that she was allowed to visit their daughters, and now that it turned out she was not with child, he would not be pleased. He would be furious.

She had dealt with the King's anger before but it had subsided, but the situation she had gotten herself into would bring his wrath down on her harder than before. He was upset with her the last time she had not followed through on her promise of a son, but at least she had been able to present him with two daughters. Nothing good would come out of this. She would have no "consolation" for the absence of a son. She would have nothing to give him to soothe his anger. All she could do was apologize for her mistake, but she knew her husband better than anyone else and knew that an apology would not be enough to stop him from punishing before.

Anne had always been glad that her husband was not the type of man to beat his wife for punishment, but now, she would take any amount physical pain over the punishment that she knew Henry would inflict on her.

Because of this, he would keep her from her daughters.

If she was lucky, she would be able to see them once she conceived and the child quickened, but she somehow doubted that Henry would be that generous.

More likely, she would have to wait until she gave birth to a son. And how long would that be? She would have to wait until she actually conceived again and then another nine months on top of that. And what if she gave birth to another girl? The very thought of being away from her children for more than a month made her feel sick, let alone for an indefinite amount of time.

Anne's thoughts shifted over to her Katherine. As much as Anne loathed that woman for refusing to admit that her "marriage" to Henry was false, she felt guilt eating away at her. How long had it been since Katherine had seen Mary? Though Anne had not gone out of her way to separate the pair, she hadn't spoken against it. In Anne's mind, the separation between the two was none of her concern. As the child's father and lord, Henry had control over who Mary was allowed to visit. But now that Anne was a mother herself, the thought that she had no done anything to stop this cruelty made her nauseous.

Katherine was a mother just like her and she was suffering as much, if not more, than Anne.

If Anne was with child, she would speak to her husband to show some pity and let the two have supervised visits. But with her womb empty, she had as much power and persuasion as Katherine herself.

Anne pulled Elizabeth tighter to her and nuzzled her face in her head. The movements of her mother made the baby stir in her arms. Almost as if she sensed the distress coming from her, Elizabeth looked up at her. Elizabeth's large black eyes stared into Anne's. She grabbed her mother's finger and held it in her small hand as if to tell her that she was here with her, letting her know that she wasn't alone.

It was a moment that Anne would remember for as long as she lived.

* * *

Henry's horse sped ahead of his company as he came to Hatfield. His face was red from the exertion as he finally stopped his horse and walked the rest of the way. The entire household had come out to greet him. Except, it seemed, his wife and children.

As he approached, everyone in attendance bowed and curtsied to him, but he did not care about such formalities now. He came to get his wife back and that was the only thing on his mind.

"Your majesty"

He continued to ignore them as he approached the door. None of them were important.

He ignored Lady Bryan's small protest as he sped down the halls towards to nursery. Originally he had wanted to have two different nurseries, one for each princess, but Anne had protested the idea_. Elizabeth and Ella whine if they are away from each other's site for more than ten minutes_, she had said. Though he thought the idea of princesses sharing a room even in infancy was improper, he had eventually caved and let Anne have her way. At that moment, he was grateful that he had let Anne manipulate him for once.

He knew exactly where to find her.

As he came to the nursery, he paused outside the door. Anne wasn't alone.

"I owe you nothing."

The first voice sounded vaguely familiar, though he couldn't put a finger on who it belonged to.

"Please, I beg you."

The second voice was undoubtedly Anne's.

There was a moment of heated silence that made Henry lean closer into the doorway.

"Please, protect them."

"You have caused nothing but pain in my life. Why do you deserve any favors?"

The voice sounded so strong, so much like Katherine. It was then that he realized that the voice belonged to Mary, his firstborn.

"I can't promise anything. I'm appealing to your Christian heart, please look after my daughters. If you do this for me, I will be eternally in your debt."

Anne sounded so desperate. What did she have to be so worried about? Hadn't he given her permission to see their daughters whenever she wished now that she was finally carrying their son? She didn't need to beg to have someone protect the girls.

Another moment of silence followed.

"Mary, I am sorry for any pain I caused you and your mother. I can't change the past and I know that after everything that has happened, you deserve to spit in my face…but I beseech you. If I don't become with child soon and deliver a son…"

Henry burst into the room. He eyes filled with rage.

"Liar!" he shouted.

Anne's face paled to a ghostly white and she looked almost faint, but he did not care. He grabbed her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Liar! You told me you were with child! You filthy liar!"

She began crying uncontrollably but he did not care. How dare she lie to him? He had torn his country apart for her and she repaid him by giving him daughters and then lying about a pregnancy?

His eyes glowed darkly with a murderous rage as he turned his eyes on Mary.

"Leave." He whispered dangerously.

She gave a small curtsy and ran out of the nursery.

"Henry, the babies…" she plead, her eyes trailing in the direction of the cradles.

"I do not care about your useless daughters." He said fiercely.

"How can you say that?"

"How can you lie to me about being with child?" He screamed at her.

Ella woke up and began crying but at this moment he did not care. Let the girl cry. The distressed look on Anne's face told her that the sound of Ella's crying caused her pain. He gave a sinister smile.

"I didn't know, Henry, I swear. My courses were late and they've never been before."

"You didn't think to get looked over by a midwife before you lied to me?"

"Henry, Ella was dying! I was scared if I waited another month to get check by a midwife that she would die and I wouldn't get to see her one last time! You have to understand that!"

He pushed her away from him roughly. She stumbled over and fell on the floor.

He leaned down and glared into her tear rimmed eyes.

"Your true colors are starting to get loud."

Her breathing became ragged as his eyes continued to bore into hers.

"Have fun praying to your grey god now."

She looked so pitiful crumbled on the floor, crying. She did not look fit to be his Queen. She was nothing more than a liar.

"Liar you'll pay for your sins!" he shouted before heading towards the door to leave.

He looked over his shoulder at his pathetic wife. "I expect you to be ready for the journey back to Whitehall in half an hour."

And with that, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Mary had heard it all. All the threats, the shouts, the crying of the babes. What kind of man had her father turned into? She had believed that Anne was the reason that he acted so cruelly, but how could it have been all of Anne's fault if he would treat Anne with the same malice?

Anne was not the ventriloquist and her father was not a puppet. He was controlling his own strings.

She still stood outside of the nursery, even though her father had stormed out minutes before. Luckily, he had been in too much of a rage to notice her. She could hear the soft sobs of Anne, the wail of Ella, and the whimpering of Elizabeth coming from inside the room.

For a moment, all of the resentment she held to Anne faded and she threw open the door and hurried over to her. Mary wasn't sure what had come over her but she knelt beside Anne and cradled her in her arms as if she was a limp doll.

Anne did not protest the embrace. She only began to sob louder and look up at Mary with desperate eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Anne repeated, over and over again as the step-daughter she had hated for so long held her as she cried in her arms.

Mary's crystal blue eyes met Anne's dark orbs, filled with desperation and fear.

"I will keep them safe." Mary said in a strong voice. "I promise."

And she intended to keep her promise no matter the cost.

* * *

I know that the scene between Mary and Anne was so short. I thought that making it longer would take away the impact.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so sorry about the major delay in getting Chapter 9 up. My computer crashed completely and I had no way of typing it up. Also, the mobile version of this site doesn't like me and won't let me reply to PMs/Reviews or anything, but I'm back now with another chapter!

Special thanks to: Fleur24, "Good Work", MiraObMalfoy, "fan", and three "Guest" reviewers for reviews last chapter!  
Now, without further ado…Chapter 9!

* * *

Chapter 9

May 7th, 1534

It had finally happened, she was with child again. When Anne first missed her courses, she hadn't even dared to hope that she was carrying his son after the disaster in January. When the second month passed and she had still not bled, she sent for a midwife straight away. When the midwife confirmed that she was indeed with child, she had been relieved. She had sent for a second midwife to be doubly sure that she was pregnant and sure enough, she was two months gone with child.

Anne was overjoyed. She felt as if some of the weight that was thrust upon her shoulders had vanished. She still had to worry about having a safe pregnancy and the hopeful delivery of a son, but being with child guaranteed that she would fall back in favor with her husband.

He had been cold towards her ever since that fateful day in January. He had openly taken a mistress, one of her own cousins, Lady Mary Shelton, and flaunted her in front of the whole court; when he came to her bed in hopes of conceiving a child, he rank of ale and the perfume of his mistress. She could feel herself falling out of love with him fast. He was no longer the darling Harry that had courted her for seven years and was content with holding her hand. He had grown bored of her after he had everything he wanted from her. Everything that is, but a son.

A part of Anne knew that she would always love him. The passion they shared was too great to simply disappear completely, but her love for him diminished every day that she was kept away from her darling daughters

Elizabeth and Ella were eight months old now. She received updates often from Lady Bryan about how her children were fairing but it was not the same as being able to see her babes for herself.

Shortly after she was forced to return to Whitehall, Anne had started receiving letters from one of her servants from a "Miss Marie", with detailed updates on her daughters.

Elizabeth and Ella had both began to stand on their own and were starting to learn to crawl. Ella had started speaking simple words. According to Miss Marie, her first word, like her sisters, had been "Mama". Since then she had also learned to say "Aaah!" and "Maahhy", which Miss Marie had been thrilled about. Elizabeth was able to say nearly 20 different words now. Anne had never heard of a babe of eight months being able to say so much. Elizabeth was already a very intelligent girl.

Anne received one letter from Miss Marie a week, usually on a Thursday. The last letter Anne received had a bright orange curl entwined with a dark red one and what Anne believed to be two small thumb prints on the letter.

Anne was the Queen of England and had countless gowns and jewels, but no gift was as precious to her as the tokens from her sweet children. She had put the locks of hair into a locket which she wore every day now.

Every letter Anne received she replied to. The notes were always short, since she feared risking Miss Marie's true identity. Anne would sometimes send a few coins in them, but she was so grateful of the gift that Miss Marie had given her that she had sent a special present to her in return.

It was a simple necklace, as a bigger and grander one would not have fit. She knew that Miss Marie would treasure it just the same. The necklace had once belonged to the Dowager Princess Katherine. Anne could not give up any of the Queen's jewels, but she could give her this small token.

Anne's relationship with Miss Marie could not be called friendship. It was much too complicated to even be given much of a title, but Anne knew that Mary Tudor was no longer a foe.

She placed a hand on her still flat belly. Though she could feel nothing yet, she knew that a child as perfect as Elizabeth and Ella was growing inside. She only hoped that this child would be a boy.

Anne planned on telling Henry that night when they dined together at dinner. She only hoped he wouldn't cancel their plans to be with his mistress.

She would gain his love back and she would deliver him a son. Nothing would stop her from seeing her daughters.

* * *

"MAAHY!"

The screeching of the infant Princess Ella could be heard throughout the palace as she screamed herself hoarse on the floor in her nursery.

"MAAHY, MAAHY!"

Lady Ursula rolled her eyes as the child continued squealing for her older sister. Ella had been going at it since she rose from her nap an hour ago and it was causing her a splitting headache. Lady Ursula pursed her lips and glared at the child with disgust.

She had been a lady in waiting to Katherine of Aragon for less than a year before the noble Queen was sent away into exile but she was still loyal to the Queen. She had detested Anne Boleyn since the moment she saw her first twirling around the court with the King of England as on her arm. When Katherine had been sent away, Lady Ursula had done the logical thing and feigned loyalty to Anne and waited on her as if she was the true Queen instead of just a mistress on a pedestal.

She hated the woman and hated her even more when she was "honored" to be a lady in waiting to her bastard daughters.

Lady Ursula was filled with rage when she had learned that the Princess Mary was appointed the wait upon the bastards too. A Princess should not have to work a day in her life, she should not be treated like a common servant to her father's bastards.

Though both of the girls annoyed her, she couldn't stand to be anywhere near Ella. It was sickening to watch the Princess Mary run to her whenever she so much as thought "Maahy".

The child wailed endlessly, causing Lady Ursula to throw the bonnet she had been sewing onto the ground in frustration and walk over to the screaming Ella and yank her into her arms.

"Stop fussing!" she said sternly to the babe, almost as if she expected her to listen.

Ella whined softly before looking curiously at her before she opened her mouth once again and pitifully whined for "Maahy".

Ursula's face grew as red as the babe's hair with rage. She glared at the child in her arms, "Stupid bastard."

Then, Ella whined something different for a change.

"Bassstaahd"

Ursula smiled cruelly. At least she knew what she was.

She almost didn't notice Lady Bryan storm into the room with fire burning in her eyes.

* * *

"Your majesty, the Queen has arrived."

Henry nodded at the groom, barley hearing his words as his wife walked in the room.

She walked towards him with such grace that it was almost as if she was floating on top of the floor rather than touching it. She wore a silver damask gown, one that was simple for someone of her position but elegant nonetheless. Her hair was down, as it had been so often during the days of their courtship, tumbling down her back in violent dark curls. Around her long neck was a black onyx jewel which shined brightly against the contrast of her pale skin and made her black eyes shine.

"Husband", she said as charmingly as she extended her hand for him to kiss.

"Anne, darling." He murmured against her pale hand. No matter how much she humiliated and failed him, Henry was still shocked at how she still had the power to bewitch his mind in such a way. She was almost non- existent to him earlier in the day, as he was pre-occupied with pressing matters. Now that she stood in front of him, he was enchanted once again. Despite himself and the rage he still harbored for her, she still had power over him.

He wordlessly sat down at the table that was prepared for them, taking the cup out of the drink bearer's hand and gulping down some ale in an attempt to smother the passion that was unwillingly burning for her.

She sat down beside him and chattered away while taking slow bites of the venison on her plate. He responded with succinct answers, preferring to gaze at her as she spoke instead. He caught glimpses of what she was saying. Something about the reports on their daughters, a remark about a new style popping up in France. He was surprised that she even had the audacity to bring up the dissolution of the monasteries to him, though he noticed she was careful not to speak against it despite the fact that her pale face gave away that she was slightly unnerved by it.

Abruptly, Anne stopped talking. A moment of silence passed between the royal couple.

"Husband, would it be possible for me to have a moment alone with you?" she asked, her black eyelashes batting ever so slightly against her fair skin.

Henry shifted in his seat uncomfortably before nodding his head for the servants to vacate the room.

A small smile graced her face. Her eyes met his before she said in the most angelic voice she could muster, "You're going to be a father once again."

Henry's face dropped into an expressionless façade as his heart became to hammer instead his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but promptly closed it after. He had a conversation similar to this with Katherine many years ago and the memory still shifted uneasily inside his mind.

He looked down at his plate of food, not daring to meet her eyes gazing upon him.

"I know" was all he said before it went quite once again.

Anne bit the inside of her cheek in confusion before speaking again. "How could you have known? I had only just found out this morning."

Henry took a sharp intake of breath. "I didn't want to distress you. I thought I would wait awhile longer to tell you. It is true. I shall have a son in six months' time. I didn't want to upset you, but I see you have found out another way."

Anne's blood went cold before she narrowed her dark eyes upon her husband, understanding washing over her.

"Lady Shelton is with child?" She spat out.

"Sweetheart…I won't acknowledge it…"

He was cut off by the quiet but firm voice of his wife.

"Acknowledge your bastard." She stood to leave, turning with her gown swooping angrily behind her as she paced out of the room.

"Anne…" He called after her in a voice similar to that of a spoiled child who had been denied a sweetmeat.

Tears stung her eyes. She took quick breaths before turning around to face him.

"I wish to return to my chambers to lie down. I don't want any of my emotions to cause distress and harm to _our_ child."

And with her head held up high, Anne walked out of the room with the elegance of a Greek goddess, leaving her shocked husband wide eyed with guilt.

* * *

No matter how much Anne tried to remind herself to calm down for the sake of her baby, she couldn't stop sobbing. She had dismissed all of her ladies and wouldn't even allow her brother to see her. Her eyes were bloodshot and glowed with a murderous rage.

Henry, that cheating fool! He had been undeniably cold towards her lately and she was well aware that he was bedding other woman other than her, but for that pig to conceive a bastard with one of his whores flew her into a rage so violent that she had to lock herself in her room so she didn't take it out on her ladies in waiting. It was rather unqueenly for a queen to strike her ladies, after all.

Anne had always had a temper but she was not a violent woman; however, she would like very much to slap Lady Mary Shelton clear across her pretty face.

After hours of crying and brooding, Anne felt moisture between her thighs. Panic sprang through her. Had she killed her own baby with her foolish temper?

She quickly screamed for one of her ladies as loud as she could until a mousy blonde girl came in with wide grey eyes, staring at her in panic.

"A midwife! Get a midwife straight away!" Anne screamed.

It took only five minutes for a stout grey haired woman to arrive panting as she ran to the Queen's bed.

"Your Majesty!" she gave a rushed curtsy before ripping the Queen's dress off from the waist down.

The midwife placed a hand upon her heart as she viewed the scene in front of her. There was indeed blood on the Queen's inner thighs, but only slight traces.

"Your Majesty, your child is fine. Light bleeding from a pregnant woman is not uncommon. What a freight you gave me!" she said with her palm still clutching her heart, while giving a small reassuring smile to the terrified woman on the bed.

"Are you certain? I never bled before." Anne questioned.

"Every pregnancy is different, your majesty." She said. "You look distressed, you need to calm down now. It's not good for the child, dear."

At that moment, while lying half naked on her bed with eyes as wide as saucers, a brilliant thought went shooting through Anne Boleyn's head like lightening.

Henry would let her do anything she wanted if it avoided causing her distress to avoid a miscarriage. Even though she was only spotting lightly and had not had a near miscarriage as she had thought, gossip spread like fire around Court. It was most likely to reach the King's ear that hearing of his bastard child distressed the Queen so much that she almost had a miscarriage.

It was then that Anne realized she had Henry wrapped around her finger.

"Thank you" Anne said as jollily as possible. Her black eyes glittered as she realized what this meant.

Once the midwife had made sure Anne was perfectly calm before exiting the room, Anne began to scrawl a note to her husband.

_Your Majesty, my Lord and Soverign:_

_I apologize greatly for the scene I caused earlier and the potential danger I placed myself and our child in by my overreacting. It just hurts me so to think of you loving others when the love I bear for you is so great. It shall not happen again. _

_I would like to request a visit to Hatfield soon, with Your Majesty's permission, to see our daughters. It would soathe my heart so, and I believe, would be beneficial to both myself and the child._

_Love always, _

_Your wife and servant, Queen Anne of England._

As she signed her name as elegantly as possible before calling for a lady to deliver it to her husband, she sent a silent prayer up to God.

Lady Shelton's bastard was her saving grace. She knew that nothing could keep her from her daughters now.


End file.
